


Hello, Dungeon of Despair!

by TopicalAmazon (Animasta)



Series: Despair Dungeon [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Despair Dungeon: Monokuma's Test, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Taking Joke Modes Seriously, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animasta/pseuds/TopicalAmazon
Summary: Ibuki, Sayaka, Himiko and Tenko take on their weirdest challenge yet! The strange dungeon underneath Hope's Peak Academy was the stage for this battle. Will our heroes be able to make it to the 10th floor, or will they succumb to sickness and the weight of all their loot!?





	Hello, Dungeon of Despair!

**Author's Note:**

> yep, this is a fanfic about the Despair Dungeon. I already have plenty of ideas for Ultimate Talent Development Plan, so this was realistically the next step. Also it turned into an Sayaka/Ibuki fic halfway through, woops.
> 
> I have plans to do 10 fics, one for 11-20, 21-30, etc. with all different people. If anyone has any ideas for potential parties, leave them in the comments! I would love to hear them!
> 
> (mostly because the list I'd made was in notepad and then my computer crashed so I forgot them all lmao)

“Nyeeeh. Alright, this is my territory.” Himiko paces in front of the other three girls as though she were a general, strangely energetic for Himiko, “I want you to follow my orders, the orders of the Ultimate Mage, without question! When I say jump, you say…”

“How high!” It was said with… differing levels of enthusiasm; utter excitement and love (Tenko), pumped the fuck up (Ibuki) and sullenly (Sayaka). Seriously, why did they have to do this? Monokuma (and the whole Monofamily) was seriously getting on her last nerve…

They were pretty much forced into the basement of the school and told they were the first leg. They had to get down to floor 10 and then they could pass it off to the next group, but… how many floors were underneath Hope’s Peak? 10 was already a pretty ridiculous number… She thinks Monophanie said there were 50 floors. That was crazy! She wasn’t a scientist or anything, but at some point you’d hit water, right? Or maybe even the molten core of the earth!

Plus, what was up with the design? She knew the weird mascot teachers were, well, WEIRD, but it looks like a dungeon! Torches! They were in 201x, they could afford some stupid electric lights! She even saw actual skeletons, chained, dotting the walls! She wasn’t sure if they were real or not, but even if they weren’t, it was still a little much. Was this where the money the reserve course was paying was being spent? She really wanted to ask Monokuma about it...

(seriously why could none of them tell anyone else they were taught by literal animatronic bears, it was like everytime they tried their mouths stopped working)

“Alright, magi-soldiers, listen up… some of us may die…” Himiko’s voice was deeper than usual, but since her normal voice was already so high it only made her sound like a normal girl.

“Um, didn’t Usami say we WOULDN’T die?” She interrupts, annoyed at how long they’ve already taken to get ready, “That was kind of the only thing she said.” Plus a whole lot of crying, but…

“Some of us may… die…” Himiko continues, unabated, as Tenko and Ibuki listen with rapturous attention, “but if we can work together, we can… make it through!” She raises her arm in future victory and the other two jump excitedly, “With Tenko’s awe inspiring strength and skills, Sayaka’s perfect blend of strength and intelligence, Ibuki’s fantastic, incredible protection spells! Not to mention my Ultimate Magic! I plan to put everything… on ice.” She pulls a pair of sunglasses from her hat and puts them on, thinking she looks cool.

(alright, that DID look a little cool…)

“Seriously, guys? Why are we here?” She says, putting on her ‘Safety Uniform’ (which was literally just her regular uniform, but vibrant green and orange). “We’re told that this is part of the graduation exam, which they definitely never TOLD us… and we have to cast spells and fight weird monsters? Sure, I always thought the last part of the previous two finals were really odd, but I thought it was just a joke.”

“Ibuki thinks this is a EXTREEEEEEEEEME idea! No one else would ever have such a crazy cool final exam! If this had a song title, it’d be ‘Goodbye, Academy of Despair! Ooh, or ‘The 5 Story School With the 50 Underground Floors!’” Ibuki yells excitedly, “Ibuki won’t force it on you, but have some enthusiasm!” She’s wearing a really tattered hat, but it only makes her look cooler.

“Tenko thinks that… it may be a little silly…” Tenko was glancing at Himiko nervously and whispering to Sayaka, “Tenko has never seen Himiko so pumped up, though! I will put up with silly things like this all day if I get to be in the company of such beautiful, amazing women!” She blushes as her voice is raised, and it sets out a range of blushes from everyone.

Maybe she is being a stick in the mud…

“Fine, fine. If we have to do it, let’s do it!” She says, and the other 3 smile.

Unfortunately, as soon as they run into their first monster, they hit a major snag.

“Himiko, cast your ice magic! Show that thing how COLD your soul is!” Ibuki says to her partner near the back, with Sayaka and Tenko forming the front.

“Um… I only have MP for one cast.” She says nervously, “I spent so much time grinding my intelligence stat that I never got any focus…”

“Really!?” Sayaka groans, “Then aren’t you useless?”

“This is… the first floor! My superior magic won’t be needed until the boss!” Himiko argues weakly, waving her hand in front of her face, “When we get there, you’ll see. You’ll ALL see.” She growls, though with her voice and demeanor it sounds like it’s coming from an uppity chihuahua.

Lucky for her, the rest of them pick up the slack. Tenko lays waste to foes without wasting her focus, and Ibuki doesn’t JUST have protection magic... plus, she actually has enough mana for multiple casts. She doesn’t do too badly either, most of the time landing the finishing blow. Though she does seem to be getting a lot more attention from monsters. How was her outfit a ‘Safety Uniform’ if it made the monsters attack her???

“Man, Ibuki wishes she had that kind of attention.” She speaks to her suddenly on the 6th floor, pointing at the two girls from class 77-C. It’s true, Tenko’s been making sure Himiko wasn’t injured after every battle… despite the fact that she had no way of healing her, so it was a moot point anyway. Still, it did make her a little jealous.

“Yeah… it feels like some of us found potential marriage material here.” She couldn’t really date, her contract wouldn’t let her. She’d had a few under the radar trysts, of course. With Makoto (before Kyoko and him started going out and they really were a super cute couple), with… Junko? (the Junko that didn’t pretend to be 6 different people, seriously what was up with that) Plus the whole… thing she had with Tsumugi (that ended pretty quickly once they started arguing who had the best color of blue)

(she was fucking right, hers was a majestic dark blue while Tsumugi’s was a boring, gross, totally boring sky blue)

She’d made so many friends over the course of the three years she couldn’t be MAD, but she still felt a little jealous. Some of these romances were just so amazing to look at… Mondo and Ishimaru were so cute. Kaito and Maki feel like they were made for each other. Nagito was… far more tolerable now that he was dating Hajime. Plus there was that whole… thing… with Miu and Hiyoko. She didn’t really want to think about that one...

“I don’t want one of those, I just want the bestest band member in the world!” She says with horns up, “Ibuki was thinking of asking Kaede out, but she has that whole thing with Shuuichi… I was sadly too late. They’re SUPER cute together, though!”

“Awww…” She glances awkwardly at Ibuki, “Wait… why are you telling me this?”

“Ibuki has been… infected. By Tenko’s utter… gayness.” She sniffs as though she’s gotten a cold. She’s pointing a trembling finger at the two other members of their party.

“Oh no…” She didn’t believe gay was a thing you could catch, but if anyone was spreading it it was definitely Tenko. Or Nagito… though would it be able to crossover like that? “Stay strong Ibuki, think of all the cool guy parts. Like, um… the one with the weird head thing.” She hadn’t gone out with Makoto since first year, so she almost had trouble remembering.

“Noooo!” She whines, “Ibuki is… too far gone… Sayaka! Stay… safe…” She trails off and kneels down, “You’re so… pretty… Ibuki would love to be… band members with benefits… with you…”

“Oh! Um… That’s really sweet.” She’s not sure if it’s a confession or Ibuki being Ibuki, but it does make her feel nice… Ibuki’s really cute. Maybe… She could try it out? What would it hurt?

“Oh no.” She gasps, hand covering her mouth, “I think… I think I’ve got it too, Ibuki! Quick, we have to get out of this dungeon fast before it makes us forget about boys!”

“Ibuki… will never… forget…” She stands back up, “Will never forget… Imposter… NOOOOO! They’re not a boy either! Ibuki doesn’t remember… any boys… What are boys?”

“I don’t know! Oh no, I don’t know! Um, Um… There’s Naegi, right? Komaru Naegi?”

“That’s his sister!” Ibuki stands up and rushes over to Sayaka’s shuddering body, “Ibuki thinks you are too far gone too!”

“Nyeh… what are you two doing?” Himiko asks, annoyance dripping off of her, “We already found the stairs without you…”

“Himiko! Do you remember any boys!?” Sayaka runs over to her and starts shaking her gently, “You know, the ones that aren’t girls!? We’ve been around Tenko… for too long!”

“Nyeh… Stop fooling around… This is serious business.” She grimaces, “We must proceed to the boss! Tenko, slap some sense into these two fools!”

“Nevermind, we’re okay!” Ibuki springs up instantly, “Boys are really fun! Ibuki is not gay at all! Boys have, you know, the thing!”

“Yeah, I love… the thing!” Sayaka nods enthusiastically, “With their, um… body hair, and the… face hair… and the big feet! They have big feet, right?”

“My trick… didn’t work!?” Tenko grumbles, having finally caught back up with Himiko, “It’s all the degenerate males fault!”

“There are literally no boys here.” Sayaka points out concisely, “I literally haven’t seen a boy in hours.”

“Aarrgh… Come on…” Tenko blushes and turns around, “We’re close to the end!”

\------

“Huh. I guess all that intelligence grinding you did came in handy.” Sayaka notes, looking at the frost covered remains of the floor 10 boss, “Still, I really think you should’ve balanced your… stats… properly…” She turns to Ibuki and gasps, “I think I’ve been infected by this game now too!”

“Oh nooooo!” Ibuki gasps in response, “Quick, Sayaka! We need you to talk to Hifumi stat! He’ll be able to snap you out of this!”

“Yes! I have way too many opinions about our poor levelling!” She notes, horrified, “Why did Tenko have such high focus without using skills all that much? Why did you have so much defense without having magic defense? Why didn’t I have any influence!?”

“Sayaka, snap out of it!” Ibuki grabs her by the shoulders and starts shaking, “Ibuki wants you to live! You either die a Chiaki or live long enough to be a Hifumi! Ibuki doesn’t want you to be either!”

“Nyeh… You two are annoying… Why didn’t we bring Kaede or Kirumi?” She notes to Tenko, frowning deeply, “You were the group leader, right?”

“Wait, SHE was the group leader? Some leadership!” Sayaka grumbles, “All you did was let Himiko run all over you!”

“Well… um… Himiko... “ Tenko’s face is turning red, “Himiko… I like… her…”

“Awww… I like you too!” Himiko’s bad mood is instantly gone as she runs up to Tenko and gives her a hug. Ibuki and Sayaka can’t help but smile… Himiko isn’t so bad. Tenko’s almost cute when she’s not talking about boys.

“So, should we leave? I know there are chests, but I don’t think I can carry much more!” Ibuki is struggling with one of the backpacks they have all their loot in, “Ibuki didn’t know fangs could weigh so much!”

“Nyeh… There’s an elevator on this floor, right?” Himiko herself was struggling too, even though she had by far the lightest load.

“That’s… right…” Unfortunately, as the designated tank (seriously she really needed to leave the game was getting to her), Tenko was carrying the most stuff, and even her own superior strength had limits. They took the backpacks off when they were fighting, of course, but all the loot made the last two floors seriously difficult.

They were lucky enough that the elevator was near the remains of the boss and they finally make it, sighing as they do so.

“That was… pretty fun.” Sayaka admits reluctantly, “Though I am suing you for my current level of gayness, Tenko. My manager won’t like it.”

“Oh no! Tenko has very little money!” Tenko takes her joke completely seriously and it makes her laugh a little.

“Do not worry, Tenko! I have just the plan!” She turns to Sayaka and grins, “Will you do Ibuki the honor of a date tomorrow? That doesn’t involve… lawyers?”

“Okay… If I have to…” She sighs with a grin, “Still, you’re lucky this happened Tenko. I have powers beyond your wildest dreams…” Tenko was shrinking back even more, and it almost made her feel bad before Himiko stepped up.

“Nyeh… Stop bullying her.” Himiko says, yawning, “She is the leader of this party.”

“That’s right! Tenko is the leader!” She becomes instantly energized at Himiko’s words, “Tenko will not stand for this insubordination!” It’s only then, when the elevator dings and they get back to the darkened classroom.

“Well… Tenko was the leader…” She grouses.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one will probably be Hiyoko/Miu/Teruteru/Kiibo. It will be filled with thinly veiled innuendo.
> 
> oh, did I say thinly veiled? I mean brazen innuendo. The most brazen ass innuendo possible. Poor Kiibo...


End file.
